What If
by ainmals1
Summary: What if Chanda was in the Big Brawl episodes. And what if she followed the turtles to the Battle Nexus. And what if she was the one who figured out the Ultimate Ninja was up to no good? And what if Draco wanted to eat her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. Here is the next TMNT story. This one will be a 'what if' story. Since I did my first story before I saw "The Big Brawl" episodes, and as I said before it took place before it. So this one will be what the Big Brawl episodes would have been like if Chanda was in it, and she followed the turtles into the Battle Nexus.**

 **Also this is the only TMNT story with chapters.**

 **Anyway, I hope you like the story.**

* * *

What If.

Splinter was practicing his fighting skills; his wife and sons watched with amazement, he kicked the punching bag so hard that it broke, the male rat was done practicing; he went in his room, took a hanger chief, put an apple, a piece of chalk, and a cutting knife in it, and wrapped the hanger chief up. Outside the room the turtles and Chanda were wondering what was Splinter was doing.

"I'm just wondering but, what is up with Master Splinter?" Michelangelo asked.

"I don't know," said Donatello.

"He's been acting kind of wacko lately," said Raphael.

"Has he done this before?" Chanda asked.

"Since three years," said Leonardo.

Splinter stepped out of his room.

"My sons Chanda, I will be gone for a few days, I must ask you not to leave the lair until i return, and be cautions, Chanda you are in charge while I'm gone," said Splinter.

"Have a safe trip," said Chanda.

They kissed good-bye.

"Where are you going Sensei?" Leonardo asked.

"Do not worry I'll be back soon," Splinter said as he stepped out of the lair.

The elevator door closed, but the turtle brothers were still wonder what was going on with their mentor.

"Like I asked before, what is up with Master Splinter?" Michelangelo asked.

"Don't you guys remember he's been doing this every three years; he's hiding something but what could it be?" Leonardo wondered.

"Maybe he's got a girlfriend?" Michelangelo joked.

Raphael whacked the back of Michelangelo's head.

"OW!" Michelangelo yelped in pain.

Raphael pointed to Chanda who was glaring at the orange clad turtle.

"Oh... Sorry Chanda," said Michelangelo feeling embarrassed.

"The only way to find out about Master Splinter is to follow him," Raphael suggested.

"No, you will all stay here," Chanda said strictly.

She went into her room to sort things out,

"Chanda is right Raph, besides Splinter told us not to leave the lair, and Chanda is our Mother now, he have to obey her," Leonardo explained.

"It's for the best Leo, she keeps an eye on us, while we keep an eye on Master Splinter," said Raphael.

The three turtles left the lair, Leonardo groaned and went after them, unknown to them Chanda heard their conversation and saw them go.

"My Sons, You All Get Back Here Right Now And Stay...Grrrrrrr!" Chanda hollered and then growled.

* * *

The turtles found Splinter in an alley, the rat turned around to see if anyone was following him, nobody; he took out pieces of chalk from his hanger chief and drew strange cravings, Splinter put his stuff down, then began to chant, water raised, and turned into a door, Splinter picked up his stuff, and entered it; then the door disappeared. The turtles walked into the alley and felt the wall but couldn't find the carvings.

"Hey this wall is as hard as a rock," said Michelangelo.

"Yeah like your head," said Raphael.

Leonardo commented that the chanting sounded familiar but he had never seen the symbols before, Donatello took out a ultra-violet lamp out of the bag he brought.

"Good work Donnie, got anything else in your little bag of tricks?" Leonardo asked.

Donatello took out pieces of chalk of his back, Raphael drew the carvings.

"What Do You All Think You're Doing?!" asked an angry voice.

The turtles turned around to see Chanda, one paw was on her cane, the other was on her hip, and her foot was tapping.

"Don't worry, no matter what happens we're in this together," said Michelangelo.

"Explain?" Chanda asked.

"It's all Leo's fault!" Michelangelo said pointing to Leonardo.

"What?!" Leonardo said with surprise.

The turtles started to argue.

"ENOUGH!" Chanda screamed.

The turtles all looked at their Mother shocked.

Chanda pointed her cane at Michelangelo. "You, Don't Blame Others," she said to him, then pointed her cane at Raphael. "You, Big Trouble!" she said to him, then pointed her cane at Donatello. "And You, No Bag Of Tricks!" she said to him.

"Hey how come she didn't yell at Leo?" Donatello asked.

"I think I know, he's not only Master Splinter's pet, he's also Chanda's pet," said Raphael.

then the red clad turtle turned to Leonardo.

"Leo start chanting," Raphael demanded.

"I don't think so Raph we shouldn't follow Master Splinter or disobey Chanda," said Leonardo.

"Just Do It!" Raphael shouted.

"Here it goes," said Leonardo. The blue clad turtle chanted the same words Splinter had said.

Water raised up again and turned into a door again.

"Did it work?" Leonardo asked opening one of his eyes. "Whoa!" the blue clad turtle said in awe.

"You know maybe this wasn't such a good idea," Michelangelo said as he was about to leave but Raphael pushed him in.

"Are you two coming or what?" he asked.

The red clad turtle stepped in the door, Donatello and Leonardo looked at each other and shrugged, they stepped in the door also.

"Those boys are gonna get it," Chanda growled.

She stepped in the door too, then they landed in another dimension.

"Where are we?" Chanda asked.

The turtles were wondering the exact same thing.

"Why did you all disobey?" Chanda asked again.

Before the turtles could say or explain anything, another door was opening.

"Head's up guys one of those doors is opening," Raphael said as he pulled out his sais.

Strange stick creatures came out, Donatello, Michelangelo took out their weapons.

"Wait maybe they mean us no harm," said Leonardo.

The stick creatures took out weapons of their own.

"You were saying fearless leader?" Raphael asked sarcastically.

Leonardo took out his Katanas.

"You better hide Chanda," said Donatello.

* * *

Chanda hid behind a tree, the stick like creatures started to fight the turtles, during the fight Leonardo got his katanas cut in half.

"My katanas!" Leonardo shouted.

The turtles defeated the stick creatures; Chanda came out and hugged her sons, suddenly the stick creatures got up to their feet and bowed to the turtles, they were wondering what was going on, suddenly the Gyoji appeared, the turtles learn that the stick creatures were called "Gom-Tais" and mistaken the boys as "Slontags."

"Slontags?" Are you talking to us?" Raphael asked.

Suddenly the real Slontags showed up, then the Gyoji noticed the problem, and he explained that the turtles were from earth and that the only Earthling allowed in their is Splinter.

"You mean my husband?" Chanda asked.

"Master Splinter?" Michelangelo asked.

"Where Is He?!" Leonardo asked angrily at the Gyoji.

The judge explained more rules, then disappeared.

"What the shell was that about?" Donatello asked.

"I don't know, but as soon as we find Master Splinter the sooner were out of this Popsicle stick," said Raphael.

"Who was that?" Chanda asked.

"The Gyoji, the weird guy we told you about," said Michelangelo.

The turtles and Chanda went to find Splinter, jumping over a black swamp and continuing through the woods.

"That Gyoji character mistaken you for those slontags," said Chanda.

"At least he is familiar," said Donatello.

"What I remember about the Gyoji is that he works for that creepy The Ultimate Ninja," said Raphael.

"You mean the one who challenged Leonardo to a duel?" Chanda asked.

"Yep that's the one," said Donatello.

While they were still talking they suddenly saw Splinter battling a four-armed blue giant.

"Master Splinter! We're coming Sensei!" said Leonardo.

The turtles rushed to help Splinter.

"Boys wait, don't!" Chanda called.

She tried to stop the guys but a bubble went around them, the Gyoji told them they must not interfere, he disappeared again, the blue giant was about to crush Splinter but the rat did a few flips then beat him.

The turtles and Chanda were released from the bubble, they all ran to congratulate Splinter.

"You were suppose to stay at home, not follow me here, Leonardo I am very disappointed," Splinter scolded.

"I tried to stop them Splinter, Leonardo tried his best to listen," Chanda explained.

"Yeah, don't blame Leo, I kind of talked into it," said Raphael.

The Gyoji appeared again and announced Splinter as the winner, and disappeared again, suddenly the four-armed blue giant got up.

"Protect Master Splinter!" said Leonardo.

The turtles were about to attack.

"No, No, No, D'Jinn is not an enemy," said Splinter.

D'Jinn complemented on Splinter's fighting and that he would have been disappointed if he had beaten him.

"And you almost did old friend," said Splinter.

They both bowed after Splinter spoke in Japanese.

D'Jinn looked down at Chanda, "who is she?" he asked.

"She's my wife Chanda, I trained her to be a ninja as well," said Splinter.

D'Jinn tells the turtles and Chanda that Splinter is also a great warrior.

"He is?" Donatello asked confused.

"You mean he's never told you?" D'Jinn asked in surprise. He chuckled "oh this is rich, too rich" D'Jinn said while Splinter beamed.

D'Jinn started to tell a story about Splinter, the old rat told his friend not to bother telling, but the giant did anyway.

"Listen up young ones, and beautiful rat," D'Jinn explained, he told about the Battle Nexus many years ago, "your Sensei's Sensei was also crowned champion, not too long after that, Splinter entered the Battle Nexus, using his courage and skills he beat all the warriors, last he fought the one of the most fierce fighters Draco," D'Jinn explained half of the flashback.

At first Draco the evil dragon was beating the daylights out of Splinter, after Draco threw Splinter at the wall; Splinter's leg was broken.

"Poor Splinter, he broke his leg during the fight, he had a chance to forfeit, but he would not," D'Jinn continued.

Splinter used wood to keep his injured leg up, Draco had an impatient look, at the time Splinter faced him, they glared at each other, the wise rat did a few flips with his good leg and defeated Draco.

"Not even I could believe that Splinter had beaten Draco, with a broken leg and all," said D'Jinn, the flashback ended. "Splinter became the champion of the big brawl three years ago," D'Jinn explained.

"Wow, our Sensei, the greatest warrior in the world," Leonardo said in amazement.

"It is nothing," said Splinter.

"I'm stunned," said Michelangelo.

"I won the competition, that is all," said Splinter.

"It's almost believing your Dad is Superman!" Michelangelo commented.

"I found out my Splinter won a competition," said Chanda.

Splinter blushed a little.

"Wait there is more," said D'Jinn, he told another flashback.

Splinter was walking until he sensed something, coming toward him was a dark assassin, he started to fight a few, one threw ropes around him, but Splinter freed himself, four dark assassins surrounded him then tripped him, they were about to finish Splinter, until they saw a white rabbit walking, the rabbit spotted the assassins then helped Splinter fight the evil ninjas, but suddenly Draco grabs Splinter with his tail, and the rabbit with his scaly hand.

"Little rat, you think yourself champion?" Draco asked menacingly, then slammed Splinter to the ground. "You think yourself better?" he asked again as he squeezed Splinter with his tail even harder. Splinter tried to struggle but he couldn't get out of the dragon's grip. "Well think again," Draco said menacingly.

* * *

The savage dragon was about to eat Splinter, until the Damiyo arrived and blasted his war staff at Draco.

"Splinter and the young samurai rabbit would have been destroyed if the Damiyo hadn't intervened, Draco fled like the coward he is," D'Jinn explained, the flashback ended, "he hasn't been heard from since," D'Jinn finally finished.

"Wow, it's all so cool," said Donatello.

Just then the Damiyo appeared.

"Welcome back Splinter," he said.

Then he looked down at Chanda who was looking straight up with surprise.

"Who is this charming white rat?" the Damiyo asked.

"This is my wife Chanda, Sweetheart, this is my old friend the Damiyo," said Splinter.

"An honor to meet you your majesty," said Chanda.

"I am honored to meet you too my dear," said the Damiyo.

He turned to Splinter and told him about his sons being in the dimension.

"They were suppose to stay at home," said Splinter.

The Gyoji who had appeared with the Damiyo turned to him.

"Great Damiyo these Earthlings weren't registered here, but they did manage to win a tournament," the Gyogi explained.

"Then they shall enter the battle, of course that's up to you my friend," said the Damiyo.

"I didn't think they were ready yet, but as their teacher and over protective Father to see that his sons have grown up, they can enter," said Splinter.

The turtles cheered "what about Chanda?" Donatello asked.

"She can watch," said the Damiyo.

He then told them about his son helping out, the Ultimate Ninja appeared.

"What is this some trick?" Raphael asked in anger and was about to take out his sais.

"It's no trick, I swear it! Honorable Sensei I know that when we first met, I challenged your son Leonardo to certain doom, it was a dishonorable act and I humbly apologize for my actions towards your family, I beg for your forgiveness," the Ultimate Ninja said kneeling to Splinter's level.

"Well look whose turned over a new leaf?" Raphael sarcastically remarked.

"Your apology is most gracious, we accept," said Splinter.

Chanda looked at the Ultimate Ninja with suspicion.

"Sorry Sensei, but without my Katanas broken I can't fight in the tournament," said Leonardo.

"Father we must help him," the Ultimate Ninja suggested, the Damiyo requested the Gyoji to repair Leonardo's Katanas.

"As you wish my lord," said the Gyoji.

He took the Katanas and disappeared, the Damiyo then took the group to the Battle Nexus, the turtles saw Traximus a triceraton warrior they helped, "hey it's Traximus!" Leonardo pointed out.

"Let me see," said Raphael.

The Damiyo congratulated those who passed the Battle Nexus, and saluted those who fell in battle, then the Ultimate Ninja offered our heroes our tour of something,

"Good luck boys," said Chanda, she hugged her sons, "and good luck Splinter," she said.

The rats hugged and kissed each other, the Ultimate Ninja took the turtles to a room of statues, he told them they were previous champions. They were amazed by them especially the two statues of Splinter and his human master Hamato Yoshi.

"Our Sensei and his Sensei," said Michelangelo.

"Come you must get ready for the first battle," the Ultimate Ninja said. He left the way.

"You guys go ahead I'll catch up later," said Leonardo.

"Remember Leo don't touch anything," said Michelangelo.

"You break it you bought it bro," Raphael teased.

"Very funny," said Leonardo.

The three turtles left him alone, Leonardo stood still in front of the statues and prayed, as soon as he was doing that, the dark assassins appeared behind one of the statues, one was ready to aim an arrow at the back of Leonardo's head, this was unknown to him as he didn't know they were there at first.

* * *

 **That's the end of this chapter. I didn't know all of the lines or parts by heart, so no body say anything about me forgetting stuff. As I said I did most of the TMNT stories when I was 17. The next chapter will be coming up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi my dear readers. Here is the second chapter to the story. I hope you like it.**

* * *

What If: Part 2

Once the turtles and Splinter arrived at the first round they saw a lot of warriors.

"Hey it really is Traximus," said Raphael.

They all wondered what Traximus was doing at the Battle Nexus.

"Where is Leonardo? The battle is about to start," Splinter wondered.

"Don't worry Splinter Sensei, I'm sure your son is doing fine," said the Ultimate Ninja.

Back in the statue room, Leonardo opened his eyes as soon as the arrow shot, he jumped out of the way, and the arrow hit the statue of Hamato Yoshi.

"Sorry Master Yoshi," said Leonardo.

The dark assassins started to attack Leonardo, he did good a first, but then didn't do good, when they were about to finish Leonardo off, the same Samurai rabbit who helped Splinter stopped him.

"You fight without honor evil assassin," said the rabbit.

He scared off the dark assassins, walked up to Leonardo, and helped him up to his feet.

"Are you alright warrior?" the rabbit asked the blue clad turtle.

"Thanks for saving my shell," said Leonardo.

"It is an honor, I am Miyamoto Usagi," the rabbit introduced himself.

"I'm Leonardo," the turtle introduced himself as well.

The two then had a talk about being really good at sparing and such.

"Thanks any other advice?" Leonardo asked.

"Yes... duck," said Usagi.

A small saw drill like weapon was about to hit Leonardo's head but he got out of the way, Usagi caught it with his swords, more dark assassins attacked.

"Who are these guys?" Leonardo asked.

As he and Usagi fought them off the blue clad turtle took a helmet to defend himself, once he saw what it looked like he tossed it away pretending it was no use to him, the creepy assassins got away again.

"Thanks again Samurai," Leonardo said to his new friend.

"Do not thank me yet warrior, in the competition we might fight each other," Usagi warned.

The Gyoji appeared with Leonardo's Katanas.

"Master Leonardo your Katanas are repaired," he said.

Leonardo took his Katanas, "hurry the first round is about to start," the Gyoji said to Leonardo and Usagi.

The two friends bowed to each other, then went their separate ways, Leonardo joined his brothers and Sensei.

"Leo what happened where have you been?" Raphael asked.

"I got distracted, I was attacked," Leonardo explained.

"Attacked? Are you alright?" the Ultimate Ninja asked.

"I'll survive," said Leonardo.

"This is terrible I must report this at once," said the Ultimate Ninja, he left.

Then Splinter told his sons to be brave and most importantly be careful.

Meanwhile Usagi saw an old friend of his friend of his Gennosuke a rhinoceros, Usagi was surprised to see him fight with honor.

"Honor? No I'm not in for honor, I'm in for the money," Gennosuke explained.

He tried to bet on Usagi but his rabbit friend didn't even bother.

"Good luck, or should I say good fortune, you'll never change Gennosuke," said Usagi.

"Why would I?" Gennosuke asked.

The Battle Nexus first round began, Chanda sat next to the Damiyo.

"My dear, you have a great husband," the Damiyo said to Chanda.

"Thank you sir, I was really grateful to him when saved my life, well so did my sons, although he's fighting someone pretty scary," said Chanda.

"Not to worry, when a warrior gets defeated they just disappear they don't get hurt," the Damiyo explained.

In the first round Mikey was with a half hair guy, "looks like it's you and me," Michelangelo said to his opponent.

* * *

The Gyoji announced for the first round to continue, the monster Michelangelo was gonna fight growled and charged at the orange clad turtle; the goofy ninja screamed, but he fought the monster really well as well as teasing it, then he managed to beat him, Michelangelo did a few blow kisses at the crowd for winning.

Donatello was fighting a warrior, but he didn't do well.

"Oh shell," the purple clad turtle said.

But the brainy turtle phased away, "what just happened," Donatello asked.

"You were defeated," said the Gyoji.

"I'm the first turtle out, what will the guys say?" Donatello asked himself.

A few other warriors won, so did Traximus, Gennosuke, Usagi, Leonardo, and Raphael, Splinter moved really fast against his opponent, knocked the giant's club out of his hands, did two flips and flying kicks at his opponent and won.

"That's my husband," Chanda said warmly.

The Damiyo announced the next round. Meanwhile in a mysterious room, the Ultimate Ninja watched the first round end in water, the dark assassins came and keeled to him.

"You have failed me, Leonardo still lives," the Ultimate Ninja said angrily.

"Forgive us young lord we will not fail you again," said one of the assassin.

The Ultimate Ninja told them they better not fail otherwise it would be for their lives, then told them to start their plan, and told them to be gone, the dark assassins left; suddenly a cloaked figure appeared and asked the Ultimate Ninja if they should do their plan a little bit more proper.

"You dare question me?" the Ultimate Ninja asked darkly.

He then talked about taking the throne of his Father and become Damiyo, the cloaked figure told him to have some patience, but the Ultimate Ninja was tired of waiting, then he splashed the water into a puddle.

"I begged for their forgiveness as my Father wished, I'll make the turtles and their rat Master pay for their insolence to me with their lives, and I'll make their Mother rat pay as well," said the Ultimate Ninja.

"There's another rat here?" the cloaked figure asked.

"Yes, this one is a female, she's white with a pink robe, with yellow cuffing, belt, and lines, and has a purple walking stick, she wasn't fooled, in fact she was watching me with suspicion," the Ultimate Ninja explained.

"I see, master," said the cloaked figure.

* * *

Back in the Battle Nexus the next round began, a few warriors were up against each other, Raphael was up against Traximus, Leonardo was up against Usagi, and Michelangelo was up against Splinter.

"So are you gonna kick my shell Master Splinter?" Michelangelo asked.

"Do you hear the crowd my son?" Splinter asked.

"Yeah," said Michelangelo.

"They are routing for you, this year it's your torment, not mine," said Splinter.

The old rat knelled down, then the Gyoji appeared.

"You must deliver a blow to win the match," the Gyoji said to the orange clad turtle.

Michelangelo walked up to his Master, "Master Splinter... I... Thanks Sensei," the turtle said.

he used his numb chuck to touched Splinter softly making the rat disappeared, with that Splinter sat right next to the Damiyo.

"I see the Master of ninjtsu lost the Father in you," said the Damiyo.

Splinter explained he doesn't wish to stand in his sons way. In one of the circles Leonardo and Usagi smirked.

"I told you we might be battling each other Leonardo," said Usagi.

"You guessed right," said Leonardo.

"Let us fight as friends and make the best swordsman win!" Usagi suggested,

Leonardo agreed, so they started to fight. While the fight was going on Damiyo told Splinter that he should be proud to raise such good sons, Splinter says that he is proud but he noticed someone familiar, the one who was fighting Leonardo,

"Yes, he should look familiar, he is the same young Samurai who came to your aid when Draco ambushed you those three years ago," said the Damiyo,

Splinter told the Damiyo more about the turtles,

"Yes if only Fathers can make their sons understand when they're only trying to protect them from their actions," said the Damiyo,

"I know exactly what you mean old friend," said Splinter, a guard walked up to the Damiyo and gave him a message, the Damiyo read it to himself, and got up.

The Damiyo asked Splinter if he could talk to him later after the match is over,

"Most certainly Damiyo," said Splinter, they bowed to each other.

While the Damiyo left a few more warriors won. Chanda didn't say anything during Splinter's talk with his old friend, she made sure the Damiyo was out of sight,

"Splinter, I don't trust that young Ultimate Ninja, you told me he had challenged Leonardo to a duel, and something is wrong I know it," the white rat said.

"Chanda, he is the Damiyo's son, the Damiyo is my friend, I can't just dishonor him," said Splinter.

Chanda wanted to make Splinter believe her, but she didn't want to argue with him, and she knew that her husband had a point. Meanwhile Raphael and Traximus were fighting, as well as talking to each other, the alien dinosaur told his friend to stand down or he may get hurt, but Raphael managed to beat him anyway, Gennosuke and a few other warriors won; Usagi and Leonardo were still fighting each other.

Then in a mysterious room the Ultimate Ninja stood watching. The cloaked figure stood behind him saying that they should still make their plan a more proper way, but the Ultimate Ninja told him that it was step one, and told him to be silent; the cloaked figure's eyes glowed green. "Yes my Damiyo," he said.

The Ultimate Ninja said that this was his chance to make Leonardo suffer, he took his mask off, put a dart in his pea shooter, aimed it at Leonardo, then shot it, and the dark hit Leonardo in the neck, the blue clad turtle started to get weak, then moved really slowly as if the was gonna fall.

"Usagi... I... Can't..." the turtle said weakly.

Usagi was really shocked at what is just in front of him, it seemed like his new friend was gonna be sick, before Leonardo could finish he collapsed.

"Leonardo! No!" Splinter gasped.

Chanda gasped and put her hands over her mouth at the sight of what just happened, Usagi gasped as well, and the whole crowd gasped at what happened to the turtle, this wasn't good at all, the leader of the turtles was down, and it didn't seem like he was getting back up, what really hit him? It was obviously something that did him harm, and everyone was gonna find out what it was that made this happen.

* * *

 **That's the end of this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Now the reason I had Chanda be the one to figure out that the Ultimate Ninja was up to no good was because no one, not even Splinter had the slightest hunch about it. The next chapter is coming up tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone, here is the third part of the "What If" story. I hope you like it. Be warned that this is the part where things get pretty intense, especially on a few parts I put in.**

* * *

What If Part 3

The other warriors saw what was happening, Donatello stood between them. "Leo!" he gasped.

The Gyoji appeared. "What has happened?" he asked.

Usagi said that Leonardo was weak and suggests to take him to the healer right away as he helped Leonardo up, then Donatello jumped in front of the rabbit.

"And I suggest you take your paws off of my brother!" the purple clad turtle said defensively.

"Please I only wish to help," Usagi said reassuringly.

"It's okay Don..." Leonardo said weakly trying to stand still.

But before he could finish he fell, but Donatello and Usagi caught him, while the Gyoji called off the torment, and took the three to the healer. On top of the mysterious room where Ultimate Ninja and the cloaked figure stood, the masked wearing villain stated that now was time for step two for his plan, he walked off but the cloaked figure just stood there; Donatello and Usagi finally got Leonardo to the healer, he put his hands on the turtles head, and hummed.

"What's with the Vulcan Mind Meld?" Donatello asked.

"Vulcan Mind Meld?" Usagi asked confused.

"What is the healer doing to Leo?" Donatello asked.

Usagi told the brainy turtle that the healer is trying to see what is wrong with him.

Splinter and Chanda came in the room.

"My son... my son... What has happened?" Splinter asked.

The healer fell down, both Splinter and Usagi helped him up.

"He has been poisoned," the healer said.

"Oh no, my son," Chanda gasped as she held her son's head.

The Ultimate Ninja came in the room as well "Leonardo poisoned? What evil fiend could do such a thing? Don't worry Splinter Sensei, I'll get to the bottom of this," he said.

"Donatello, stay here with your brother I must have a word with the Damiyo," said Splinter.

"Be careful my love," said Chanda.

"Don't worry Darling, I will," Splinter said reassuringly.

The wise rat left, the Ultimate Ninja looked back at him with an evil smirk.

In the Damiyo's throne room he was waiting very impatiently, "what is keeping my son, he said this message was urgent," he wondered to himself.

All of the sudden, the dark assassins appeared.

"What is the meaning of this?" the Damiyo asked himself.

Then more came out.

"Guards!" he called out.

But an assassin attacked the Damiyo, "aahhhh," he yelled in pain.

Raphael and Michelangelo gave each other three five, had a talk about themselves being the last turtles left, they would rub it in Donatello and Leonardo's faces, and to go find them. Once Splinter got to the Damiyo's throne room, he saw that two of the guards were knocked out.

"Damiyo," Splinter said in worry.

He kicked the doors opened and saw the dark assassins standing around the Damiyo who was lying on the floor without his golden mask on, Splinter was about to fight the dark assassins but they got away.

"Splinter..." the Damiyo moaned.

"Do not try to speak old friend, I shall seek help," Splinter assured his friend but before he could do anything he heard a voice.

"Step Away From The Damiyo, Now!" the voice demanded.

It was one of the guards, two of them grabbed Splinter's arms.

"We have the intruder my Lord," said another guard.

"No, you misunderstand," said Splinter.

"Father! No!" the Ultimate Ninja gasped, he fell in deep despair.

"Take to the healer at once!" he said to the guards.

Then he glared at Splinter, "my Father trusted you vermin, he called you friend, and you betray him thus?" the Ultimate Ninja accused Splinter.

"Splinter, Splinter, Splinter," the Damiyo moaned as some of the guards carried him.

"See as he points to the assassin, throw this rat in the dungeon!" commanded the Ultimate Ninja.

the guards took Splinter away.

* * *

It had been for awhile, for Splinter to return Chanda was getting worried, "what is taking so long?" she asked.

The guards arrived carrying the Damiyo.

"Healer you are needed at once the Damiyo's been attacked!" said one the guards.

The healer went with them.

"Wait, what about Leo?" Donatello asked.

Chanda's eyes widened then had a look between suspicion and anger, "Donatello you stay here with Leonardo, I'm gonna go look for your Father," she said.

"Be careful Chanda," said Donatello.

"Don't worry my son, I will," Chanda said reassuringly, she left.

"What can I do? I'm an engineer not a doctor," Donatello said to himself.

Usagi was about to touch Leonardo's head but Donatello grabbed his wrist.

"Don't even think about touching him!" Donatello warned coldly.

"Please I only wish to examine your brother," said Usagi.

The rabbit took an old bag and sat across Donatello.

"I mean no harm," Usagi said reassuringly.

The purple clad turtle then decided to to trust the samurai rabbit.

"go ahead, but I'll be watching," Donatello said.

"I have some medicine that can help," said Usagi.

He took out some pink stuff and put in where Leo had been poisoned, and it turned into a rainbow to reveal it, once that was done Usagi told Donatello all they can do now is wait until Leonardo is healed.

Chanda finally got to the Damiyo's throne room and saw no one was in there, "Splinter, Honey are you in here?!" she called.

There was no answer.

"Where is my love? He said he would be here, how was the Damiyo attacked? I know my husband he's no attacker," Chanda wondered.

Then she sensed something and used her stick to get ready.

"Whose there? I know you're here, show yourself!" Chanda hollered.

The dark assassins jumped out; Chanda punched one without turning around, tripped a few, kicked and punched a few, one grabbed her walking stick but she whacked him off, one grabbed her walking stick; this time she tossed him off, one more grabbed her walking stick, did the same thing to Chanda but she landed safe on her feet; she then whacked him, Chanda couldn't take them all down because there were too many.

"I can't do this alone, I have to get help," she said to herself.

The rat ran to the door but as soon as she opened it, one dark assassin threw a rope around her from her wrists to 6 inches below her shoulders, another dark assassin threw another rope around her ankles to trip her, so she did, but she was able to grip her cane with her tail; the dark assassins knocked her out.

The dark assassins all carried Chanda to the room where the Ultimate Ninja and the cloaked figure were in.

"We found someone in the Damiyo's throne room my lord," one of the dark assassins said.

They put Chanda down roughly, the Ultimate Ninja walked up to the unconscious Chanda.

"Ah the turtles mother, must be worried about her husband what do you think?" the Ultimate Ninja asked the cloaked figure.

"I think so too, you described her really well, but you didn't say how tasty she looks," said cloaked figure.

He knelled down and sniffed Chanda, "or how yummy she smells, I wonder how she tastes, I'm hoping delicious," the cloaked figure said hungrily.

He was about to grab Chanda but the Ultimate Ninja stopped him.

"Wait, I have a better idea, why don't we take the old rodent to her husband and torture her in front of him," said the Ultimate Ninja.

Though it couldn't be seen the cloaked figure was smirking.

"I like that, I'll scare her, then I'll torture her, and I'll eat her if her husband doesn't make his choice on time to see her alive," the cloaked figure said evilly.

He couldn't wait to reveal himself as well as scaring Chanda once she sees him.

* * *

Meanwhile Raphael and Michelangelo were talking and trying to find the others, then Gennosuke asked them if they wanted some cash, but Raphael refused, Michelangelo pointed out something useful, then started to annoy him, while the fun loving turtle was annoying his red clad brother he bumped into a small purple and blue monster with yellow pants by accident.

the monster got angry and spoke in it's own language, Raphael guessed it was "I'm gonna kick your butt" in his language, Michelangelo then talked back to the monster by calling it a puny little shrimp, the monster got really angry and turned really big.

"Yipe," Michelangelo said now scared.

In the dungeon Splinter sat in the cell he was thrown into with his eyes closed and being really calm, the Ultimate Ninja came before him, he was wondering of how could one be so calm when something very serious is happening.

"I did no harm to the Damiyo as you've noticed," Splinter said not even looking at him.

"How clever, for it is I who set the attack on my Father," said the Ultimate Ninja.

Splinter looked up at him in rage.

"Yes your friend the Damiyo lies as your son Leonardo lies poisoned from my hands, my Father forced me to bow down to you and your sons, now you will bow down to me for I am the Damiyo now," the Ultimate Ninja said with the war staff in his hands.

"My Chanda was right! You are behind this! And something is wrong! You will never earn this title! You have no honor!" Splinter said angrily.

"Honor?" asked a voice.

Splinter gasped.

"This isn't about honor little ratling, this is about power and vengeance!" the voice belonged to the hooded figure.

He tore it off to reveal himself, it was Draco the evil dragon.

"Draco," Splinter gasped.

"Yes, I'm pleased that you would remember me, how's the leg?" Draco asked tauntingly.

Splinter growled at his old enemy.

"Before we go, my allies found someone in my Father's throne room," the Ultimate Ninja explained.

"We knew she would be yours," said Draco.

He snatched someone who was none other than Chanda, still unconscious and tied up; Draco dropped her in front of himself.

"Chanda," Splinter gasped, Chanda finally woke up and saw her husband in bars.

"Splinter, what's going on here? And why are you imprison?" she asked, the white rat looked to her left at the Ultimate Ninja and glared at him.

"You! I knew you weren't trust worthy," Chanda growled.

Then she saw a shadow behind her, she looked up and saw Draco, he gave a wicked smile and a low growl.

"Ee, ee, ee, aahhhhhhhhhh!" Chanda screamed.

Draco grabbed the frightened rat with his tail.

"Aahhhhhhhhhh!" Chanda screamed again.

Draco wrapped his tail around Chanda from her hips to her mouth, he squeezed her really tight, the female rat screamed with her mouth covered, Draco laughed with his mouth closed.

"Chanda! No! RRRRRRR Draco! Don't You Dare Torture My Wife!" Splinter said from worry to rage.

Draco released Chanda from his tail very roughly, but Chanda didn't care, she breathed really hard and relaxed for a bit, but then gasped when Draco grabbed her again; this time in the palm of his hand, the female rat struggled.

"It's your choice fool, your little sweetheart here can join you or she will be my next meal," Draco threatened.

He looked at Chanda licking his lips.

"You wouldn't dare? You don't want to eat me, I taste bad," Chanda said trying to sound brave and struggled again.

"Silence little female rat, you look tasty, smell yummy, only one way to find out how you taste," Draco said savagely as well as shaking her, then he licked his lips hungrily.

"Splinter, Help!" Chanda called.

She closed her eyes tight shut as Draco was about to eat her, Splinter growled, he had seen enough of this.

"I Will Not Let You Eat My Wife Draco! You Put Her Down Now!" the rat demanded angrily.

Chanda's head was an inch away from Draco's teeth, the dragon gave Splinter a blasted type of look.

"Very well, you have made your choice, she joins you protective husband," Draco said.

He flew the caged door opened, threw Chanda in, and slammed the door shut, Splinter was quick to catch Chanda, she still had her eyes closed, then opened them to see she was out of the palm of Draco's dark and cold hands, and nice and safe in Splinter light and warm arms, she sighed in relief, Splinter carried Chanda to the prison bench and set her down on it.

"Sweetie are you alright?" Splinter asked.

"I'm fine now, are you okay Sweetie?" Chanda answered.

"I'm fine, too," Splinter said using his cane to untie his wife.

Once the white rat was free she rubbed the back of her head and started breathing heavenly, Splinter stroked her fur, but then the male rat glared at Draco.

"I'm Warning You Draco! If You Ever Touch Her Again, I'll Break Your Leg Like You Did With Mine!" Splinter threatened.

Chanda never saw Splinter This angry even though she knows he's protecting her from Draco.

"Oh I'm so scared, too bad I didn't get to eat her, she would have tasted so delicious," Draco said tauntingly.

Chanda's eyes widened, she turned to the other side, hit under the prison bench covering her eyes, and was shaking, Splinter still glared at Draco, paws clenched, ears laid back, tail twitching, eyes narrowed, teething showing and growling.

Meanwhile the purple monster grabbed Michelangelo.

"Did you know that where I come from puny little shrimp is actually a term of endearment? My brothers call me that all the time, isn't that right Raph? You puny little shrimp?" Michelangelo asked.

Raphael told his brother he wasn't going to help him, the purple monster was about to punch Michelangelo until the Gyoji appeared and announced the next round was about to begin, he took them to a big blue giant ball, to reveal since there isn't an even amount of warriors the the odd one won't be battling, Raphael joked that one of the warriors won't come out any odder than Michelangelo, two other warriors picked out the same color pins, the two bowed to each other and disappeared, Michelangelo picked out a pin and go the same color as the purple warrior had, Michelangelo whined, while the purple warrior laughed.

* * *

Michelangelo quickly gave his pin to another warrior named Butterfly Swords and wished him luck, the two warriors disappeared, Michelangelo thought he was safe but saw that Raph got the same color pin he traded, making him gasp.

"I'm so gonna enjoy this," Raphael said to himself.

Gen pulled out the pin that was left making him the only one not fighting, he sarcastically wished them luck.

"I changed my mind I really want to fight the purple guy," said Michelangelo.

The brothers got transported Michelangelo asked Raphael if he was going to forfeit like Splinter did, Raphael answered that question once he started to fight him.

"I guess not," Michelangelo said.

While they were fighting, one warrior lost, Butterfly Swords lost to the big purple warrior, once the crowd was cheering that is when Michelangelo started to brag to Raphael.

"Here that crowd bro? That's me they're cheering for, that's right me, not you but me, not you but me," the orange clad turtle said.

"Will You Shut Your Mouth!" Raphael yelled trying to punch Michelangelo.

"Why does my talking bother you?" Michelangelo asked.

He then started to ask the red clad turtle many questions to get his brother tired.

"Or are you just a tinsey bit worry that I might actually... Beat you?" Michelangelo asked.

With that Raphael tried to hit his brother but he phased out.

"I can't believe it! Mikey beat me! He's in and I'm out?! What if... What if Mikey actually wins?! What if he becomes the Battle Nexus champion!" Raphael said in worry.

Then he grabbed Butterfly swords and started banging his head against the wall, while he was talking about Michelangelo not gonna stop talking about being champion, Traximus told his friend to calm down and asked him to have a drink with him, Raphael nodded.

The two ordered some drinks at a table they were sitting at.

"Raphael I never had the chance to thank you and your brothers," said Traximus.

"For what?" Raphael asked.

"For my freedom," said Traximus.

The alien dinosaur explained about how he first met the turtles and how they held the Prime Leader hostage, and the wars got worse when the turtles left, and he heard about a cowardly assassin rat threatening the Damiyo's life, Raphael spit out his drink in surprise at what he heard.

"Did you say rat?!" the red clad turtle asked in shock.

Traximus was trying think of the name but couldn't lay a finger on it.

"Or Splinter that's my Sensei he's no assassin, what else have you heard?" Raphael asked.

"Only that he was caught in the act and thrown in the palace dungeon, they also found a female rat too," Traximus explained.

"Female rat?!" Raphael asked in shock again.

"She goes by the name Chivira or Chandra," Traximus tried to guess the name.

"Or Chanda, she's my Mom, what does she have to do with this?" Raphael asked again.

"Since she is a rat too, they threw her in the dungeon as well," Traximus explained.

"No way! It's got to be a framer, I'm gonna bust them out now," Raphael said.

He was about to go until Traximus stopped him.

"Raphael, that is a rash, foolhardy and extremely dangerous act... count me in," said the alien dinosaur.

Meanwhile in the room Leonardo was being healed, smoke came out and knocked out the two guards and the healer, the door opened two dark assassins appeared, one walked over to Leonardo.

"What are you doing? Our orders were to end the Damiyo's life," said the other assassin.

The one that picked up Leonardo's Katanas explained that with the Katanas Leonardo will be blamed for the crime. The assassins walked up to the Damiyo and were about to slay him until Usagi and Donatello stopped him.

"Be alert Donatello san, I have encountered these assassins before, they are extremely armed and dangerous," Usagi explained.

Donatello hit one assassin, "you can say that again," the brainy turtle commented.

"Very well... They are extremely and dangerous," said Usagi.

During the fight the assassins kicked Donatello's staff and Usagi's swords out of their hands; one used Usagi's swords to try and slay the Damiyo, but Donatello used Leonardo's Katanas to block it.

"These belong to my friend Usagai!" Donatello said to the assassin, the purple clad turtle took them from him, Usagi used Donatello's bo staff to fight the other dark assassin.

"And I believe I have something of yours Donatello san," the rabbit said.

They passed their weapons to each other; Usagi knocked one assassin out, Donatello faced the other one.

"Why did you attack the Damiyo?! Who do you work for?!" Donatello demanded.

The assassin didn't answer, Donatello tripped him and pinned him, Usagi ordered the assassin to tell them who he worked for or he will feel the wrath of his blade, the dark assassin still wouldn't answer, he looked in front of him.

"Usagi do you think that he knows something that we don't?" Donatello asked in fear and suspicion.

Usagi looked to the corner of his eye knowing that something isn't right, he turned around and saw a few more assassins, he approached them and saw more of them come to approach.

"Donatello san, I fear that we are in the battle for our lives," the rabbit said cautiously.

The assassins geared up, as did Usagi and Donatello, how were they able to even beat so many of these guys, they knew the both of them couldn't handle it on their own, but our heroes must try to fight these foes if they want to survive this crisis.

* * *

 **That's the end of this chapter, I hope you liked it. Now there are a few things I must point out.**

 **1\. This is the first time you get to see Chanda's ninja skills into action. And I hope you enjoyed that.**

 **2\. I have to admit I was cringing when doing the part where poor Chanda was getting tortured by Draco, but judging the show it's self it does have very sinister and deadly villains so I had to keep him in character.**

 **The fourth and final part to the story will be updated soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone. Here is the fourth and final part to the What If story. I hope you like it.**

* * *

What If Part 4.

The dark assassins jumped in front of Donatello and Usagi.

"We must protect the Damiyo!" Usagi said.

"And if we can't?" Donatello asked in worry.

"And we will parish with honor," said Usagi.

"Let's try leaving the parish bidding out okay," said Donatello.

They started to fight the creepy assassins, Donatello did good, then he saw that Usagi was surrounded by five of the assassins, the purple clad turtle spotted a sheet and grabbed it with his bo staff.

"Usagi think fast!" Donatello said.

He tossed the sheets at the dark assassins, it wrapped three up and Usagi kicked the other two; Donatello heard a moan, it was Leonardo, it looked liked he was waking up.

"Leo?" Donatello said in a good tone.

Usagi defeated the assassins who started to attack him, then saw some crawl up the walls and into the healer's pavilion.

"The Damiyo!" Usagi gasped.

Meanwhile at the Battle Nexus tournament, the Ultimate Ninja had an announcement.

"Friends, warriors, and noble creatures, it is a sad assist for me to say the healer has told me my Father the Damiyo will not live," he said.

The crowd gasped.

"But to state the battle shall go on as my Father always wanted, it is with a heavy heart, but I place him and my duty to have the four remaining warriors and one of them will be the Battle Nexus champion, with my Father's honor let the Battle Nexus Tournament proceed!" he announced.

The crowd cheered, the Ultimate Ninja requested the Gyoji to continue the match.

"Yes young master," said the Gyoji.

He appeared in front of the purple warrior, a stick like figure, Gennosuke, and Michelangelo and created a portal, he told them to step in the portal to fight well and with honor; the purple warrior, the stick warrior, and Gennosuke stepped in, Michelangelo stood for a moment.

"Well here goes nothing," he said.

He jumped into the portal, then saw the stick warrior in front of him, he took out his numb chucks and started to fight him, Gennosuke charged at the purple warrior and they started to fight. In the palace halls the Ultimate Ninja was walking, the Draco's shadow was shown and stepped in front of him.

"My lord a moment, everything is according to plan, I think now is the appropriate time to for fil your promise and give me your Father's war staff," Draco said to him.

"Patience Draco, patience the war staff is in a save place, I will give it to you when everything is according to plan and until I become Damiyo," said the Ultimate Ninja, he continued to walk away.

"Grrah, my patience young lord is at an end," Draco snarled.

Meanwhile Raphael and Traximus grab someone to make him tell them where Splinter and Chanda are being held.

"So what's it gonna be? Raphael asked.

"I already told you I don't know where this Master Splinter or this Chanda is," the person said timidly.

"Then there's no point in me for stopping my hungry friend from eating you," said Raphael.

The man gasped.

"Okay Traxy dig in," said Raphael.

Traximus licked his lips.

"Wait don't eat me, your Master Splinter and Chanda are held in the palace dungeon," said the frightened man.

Raphael chuckled.

* * *

In the dungeon Chanda was still hiding under the bench, still with her eyes covered, and still shaking.

"Chanda it's alright Draco is gone," Splinter whispered.

Chanda opened her eyes and saw that Splinter was right.

"Chanda do you want to get out from under there?" Splinter asked.

Chanda shook her head.

"Do you want me to help you get out from under there?" Splinter asked.

Chanda nodded, Splinter put one paw around Chanda's waist and the other underneath her legs, the female rat was able to wrap her arms around her husband's neck, they sat on the prison bench and hugged each other.

"Oh Sweetheart, thank goodness you're alright," Splinter said hugging his wife.

"I'm glad you're alright too, what happened?" Chanda asked.

"When I got to the Damiyo's throne room, the guards were knocked out, I had a feeling something happened so I went in and saw those dark assassins standing over my old friend, I tried to stop them but they got away, I heard the Damiyo say my name, I told him I was going to get help but before I could the guards came and suspected I attacked my old friend," Splinter explained.

"And that is why you're here in the first place?" Chanda asked.

Splinter nodded.

"Oh Sweetheart when I saw the Damiyo attacked I knew something has happened so I went to check on you," said Chanda.

Splinter looked at her in amazement.

"I was worried about you, I got to the Damiyo's throne room no body was there then I sensed the dark assassins, I fought some of them but I couldn't fight them alone I ran to get help but they caught me and knocked me out," Chanda explained.

"And that's how you got tied up?" Splinter asked.

Chanda nodded.

"Oh Chanda I'm so sorry, please forgive me," Splinter said sadly.

"What for?... What are you sorry about?" Chanda asked.

"For not believing you, you were right the Damiyo's son was behind this," said Splinter.

"Don't blame yourself for that," said Chanda, Splinter smiled.

"Oh Honey, thank you for checking on me," he said.

"You're welcome and thank you Honey for saving my life again," said Chanda.

"When I saw Draco grab you I knew I had to do something, I didn't want to lose you again," said Splinter.

"Splinter I'm scared of that ugly dragon, don't let him touch me again please, I want to get out of here to check on Leonardo, I want to go home," Chanda cried with tears running down her face.

The white rat began to wish she never followed her sons to this place, she began to wish she never came; Splinter gave his wife a sad look, he knew how scared she was, and he knew how she felt because he almost became Draco's meal too, and he was scared too but he wouldn't let it show.

"Chanda just calm down, it's alright," said Splinter.

"Are you sure?" Chanda asked.

"I'm positive, don't worry I won't let Draco hurt you again," Splinter assured Chanda.

He kept one paw around her waist and stroked her cheek with the other.

"And we'll get out of here soon enough my love, I promise," Splinter reassured his wife.

Chanda smiled still with her injured arms around his neck and then rested her head near his shoulder, and fell asleep Splinter smiled and set Chanda on the bench sleeping peacefully.

Meanwhile in the healers pavilion the dark assassin were about to finish the Damiyo until.

"Stop assassins!" Usagi called.

He did good fighting, Donatello did good too, he went to Leonardo's side until he heard Usagi fighting.

He knew he had to help the rabbit; so he tapped an assassin on the shoulder, the assassin turns around and Donatello punches him, the turtle put his fist in his palm smiling, Usagi was impressed with Donatello, but then gets kicked by one of the creepy assassins, the rabbit hit a pillar and got chained up which made him drop his swords.

"time to skewer the rabbit," said one of the assassins darkly.

"Usagi, no!" Donatello yelled.

* * *

The assassin walked up to Usagi, the samurai growled, once the ugly assassin was ready to finish Usagi, swords blocked the weapon, Leonardo was finally recovered then he kicked the dark assassin away from Usagi, the rabbit grinned.

"Glad you are feeling better Leonardo san," said Usagi.

"Maybe not better, but at least I'm breathing," said Leonardo.

He cut off the chains, Usagi picked up his swords.

"Good now let us finish this foes," he said.

"Donnie!" Leonardo called.

Donatello started beating a few assassins

"Incoming," said Leonardo.

He tossed his brother's bo staff to him Donatello caught it, the three warriors did real well fighting the dark assassins, with this the creepy assassins fled, never to be seen again? Meanwhile once Raphael and Traximus got to see the entrance to the dungeon, they saw that the guards are being spoken to.

"The doorway is not opened and how good are Trictrons in climbing?" Raphael asked.

then he and Traximus looked up and saw a window, they looked at each other and smirked; meanwhile at the Battle Nexus tournament the battle was still going on, Michelangelo kept jumping away from the stick warrior's attacks.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm in too deep? Let's just hope it's not six feet deep," Michelangelo wondered to himself.

Gennosuke still kept fighting the purple warrior.

"I wonder if it's not too late to lose my betting and put it on this guy," he said.

The purple warrior tried to punch Gennosuke but missed, the rhino tried to compliment his opponent, the warrior tried to punch Gennosuke but missed again.

"I can stand serious cash if I could win this thing I could cut you in on twenty percent uh fifty forty," said Gennosuke, the purple warrior growled, "uh fifty fifty," Gennosuke said again.

"Tell you what, I'll cut you in fifty fifty top half and bottom half or maybe right half and left half," said the purple warrior.

"No need to be a jerk about it," Gennosuke said offended by this.

They continued to fight for a minute until the purple warrior beat Gennosuke; Michelangelo kept jumping away from the stick warrior's attacks.

"No, no, no wait a minute," said Michelangelo.

The orange clad turtle grabbed the stick warrior's weapon and did a spin on his shell to trip the skinny warrior which he did, then he won.

"That's it, that's right, I'm the greatest, I came I saw I kicked butt," Michelangelo bragged.

Then the goofy ninja saw that the purple warrior is his final opponent.

"You have to be kidding me, I have to fight the big ugly purple guy," he said nervously.

* * *

The purple monster growled and Michelangelo gulped and whined, the Gyoji appeared.

"Come it is time," he said.

Then took the purple warrior and Michelangelo to the final round.

"The final contends are Kluh of dimension Lift Ram and Michelangelo from of dimension third Earth," the Gyoji announced.

Back in the palace Raphael and Traximus busted into the window.

"Okay that was sudden," said Raphael.

He and Traximus walked to the inside entrance dungeon, Raphael spots a curtain.

"Yo Traximus bring the curtain I have an idea," the red clad turtle said.

Then in the Damiyo's throne room the guards were attacked and defeated by Draco and his strong tail, he turned around and growled to see the war staff.

"Now to for fill my destiny," the dragon said walking up to grab the war staff.

But before he could the Ultimate Ninja grabbed it first.

"What!?" Draco asked in shock.

The Ultimate Ninja came out of the curtain.

"Ah Draco, I knew you had a need to betray me, I simply wanted to see the look on your face as you failed to achieve your plans, and now you will pay for your treason with your life," said the Ultimate Ninja.

The war staff started up Draco backed away, but then the war staff didn't work too good.

"What the war staff?" the Ultimate Ninja asked in shock, then fell down and got up weakly. "It fights me?" he asked in shock again.

Then the war staff blasted out of control missing every shot of Draco.

"You were always were an incompetent fool!" Draco growled.

He walked up fast to the Ultimate Ninja and knocked him down which made the Damiyo's evil son drop the war staff, Draco picked up the object.

"It's a shame really, you should have spend more time learning how to Use the war staff, I on the other hand have spend my life by studying it's ways and it's advanced power!" the evil dragon said.

The war staff powered up, as soon as the Ultimate Ninja pushed the door opened the energy blasted at his back, he yelped in pain; Draco walked up laughing with his mouth closed. Then in the dungeon the guards were guarding Splinter and Chanda's cell, Raphael jumped on Traximus and uses the curtain to fool the guards by completely covering Traximus and almost all of Raphael and walked down the stairs, the guards spotted them.

"I've come to question the captive," Raphael said casually.

"By order of the new Damiyo none shall pass," said one of the guards.

"Hey watch those bid stickers I don't want any trouble," Raphael said putting his arms up.

The guards came closer but Traximus punched them both out with his big fists, Raphael chuckled and took the curtain off.

"It's old stick but it works," he said.

Then jumped off of Traximus and went to Splinter and Chanda's cell.

"Master Splinter," said the red clad turtle.

Splinter jumped off of the bench.

"Raphael my son," he said.

The male rat started to wake Chanda up.

"Chanda wake up, Raphael is here," he said.

Chanda woke up and saw Raphael.

"Chanda," said Raphael.

"Raphael! Thank goodness you're here!" Chanda said happily.

Then she saw Traximus and squeaked like a normal rodent.

"Who is that?" Chanda asked.

"Oh that's Traximus but don't worry he's on our side he won't hurt you," Raphael said reassuringly.

"Feu," Chanda sighed.

"Allow me," said Traximus.

He walked up to the bars, Splinter lifted Chanda up in his arms and backed up a little, Traximus grabbed the bars and pulled them with all his strength.

"Thank you noble tricitron," said Splinter.

"Thank you Traximus," said Chanda.

Splinter walked out of the cell carrying Chanda then let her legs down but kept one of his paws around her waist.

"Master Splinter, what the shell is going on here? This is crazy! And Chanda what's wrong with you? You look like you've seen a ghost," Raphael asked.

Chanda was too scared to talk.

"I will explain on the way, now we must hurry, we must get to the Damiyo and Leonardo!" Splinter said, he lifted Chanda in his arms.

"Splinter sir, are you sure you can carry your wife by yourself? Do you want me to help you carry her?" Traximus asked.

"No thank you, Chanda is really light," Splinter explained.

"No offense Trax but Chanda doesn't like to be carried by strangers," said Raphael.

Traximus gave an 'ah I see' nod. They walked out of the dungeon and into the halls.

"Master Splinter why is Chanda being so quiet?" Raphael asked.

"Your Mother is very frightened Raphael, she told me knew the Damiyo's son was behind this," Splinter explained.

"She knew along? Why didn't she tell us?" Raphael asked.

"I wanted to believe her but I didn't for some reason, she must of been afraid to tell us, but that's not the reason why she is frightened," Splinter explained as he set Chanda down, he moved his index paw for his son to come closer and started to whisper something.

"What?!" Raphael asked clenching his teeth.

Splinter whispered more.

"He grabbed and squeezed Chanda with his tail and almost turned her into dragon chow?" Raphael asked angrily.

Splinter nodded.

"I'm giving that dragon breath a piece of my mind!" Raphael said angrily.

Once Splinter, Chanda, Raphael and Traximus finally reached to the healer's pavilion they saw that Leonardo was okay, Chanda was so happy to see Leonardo was awake that she was finally free to move.

"Leonardo! You're alright!" the female rat finally spoke, she ran to her son and hugged him.

"Thank goodness you're alright my son," said Splinter.

He hugged him too.

"Finally Chanda is talking she hasn't said a word since we left the dungeon," said Raphael.

"Why is that?" Leonardo asked.

Raphael whispered to what Splinter told him.

"What?!" Leonardo asked with his teeth clenched, Raphael whispered more.

"He grabbed and squeezed Chanda with his tail and almost had her for his meal?!" Leonardo asked in anger.

Raphael nodded, "guys we have to keep Chanda away from Draco," Leonardo explained.

"Why what did he do to her?" Donatello asked.

Leonardo whispered what Raphael whispered to him.

"What?!" Donatello asked in shock, Leonardo whispered more.

"He grabbed and squeezed Chanda with his tail and was looking at her like she was food?!" Donatello asked with anger in his voice.

Leonardo nodded.

"She's not allowed to fight Draco," said Donatello.

* * *

Back at the final round of the Battle Nexus.

"And begin," said the Gyoji, he disappeared.

"Get ready for pain little turtle, lots and lots of pain," Kluh growled.

"Has anyone told you purple looks good on you? It's says rage," Michelangelo joked.

Kluh's shadow closed in on Michelangelo, the ninja whined.

"I'm going to crush you turtle boy!" Kluh roared.

The big warrior started to fight, Michelangelo jumped away from the big fists, suddenly the Ultimate Ninja kept yelling in pain by getting blasted from the war staff's energy, he moaned in pain, then Draco stomped in front of him growling.

"So still believe yourself distant to be Damiyo of the Battle Nexus," the dragon roared.

He blasted at the Ultimate Ninja again sending him flying to the match, he bumped into Kluh knocking him out.

"Let me disgrace you from notion once and for all!" said Draco.

He jumped into the match and growled.

"Draco, you fool that war staff is my birth right!" said the Ultimate Ninja.

Draco walked up and was about to blast, then the Gyoji appeared.

"Hold the contest, Battle Nexus rules clearly state..." the Gyoji began.

But Draco interrupted him by blasting the energy at him.

"Any more rules you like to state?" the dragon said savagely.

While this was going on the Damiyo was finally awake, Traximus and Splinter helped him up to his feet, the rest of the group followed.

"You must be strong Damiyo there is an urgent matter which needs your attention," said Splinter.

"Draco has returned? The war staff in Draco's hands it must not be, the war staff focuses it's power from the heart, if true evil uses it there's no telling what horrors it might unleash, come we must stop him," the Damiyo said.

While he was talking, Draco blast the energy at the Ultimate Ninja and his mask fell off, then the Damiyo took the group in front of Draco.

"Draco stop!" the Damiyo warned.

Suddenly the war staff's energy turned from blue to red.

"What?! What is happening?!" Draco asked himself in shock.

Then was about to have one more blast.

"No Draco!" the Damiyo said.

The war staff made a red and black hole.

"With his evil heart Draco has made a rift between the words a multidimensional woo that will destroy all it touches!" the Damiyo explained.

Draco was starting to lose control of the war staff, it blasted it's self out of his hands.

"The war staff! I must have it!" said the Ulitmate Ninja.

"What? No!" Draco yelled.

Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Usagi and Traximus ran to get the war staff first, Chanda tried to stop them but Splinter gripped her shoulder, the white rat looked at her husband, he shook his head, then Chanda stepped back.

"No! My war staff!" Draco roared

"It will be mine!" said the Ultimate Ninja.

Once the seven jumped at the same time to get the war staff it got away from them; the rift started to get bigger and was about to suck the war staff in.

"The staff!" Raphael said in shock.

He jumped, grabbed his sai, and pinned the war staff to the ground he held on tight to his sail.

Michaelangelo was about to get sucked up too, but stuck his numb chuck into the ground, Kluh was floating up too, but Michelangelo used his other numbchuck to grab his ankle, the Gyoji got sucked into the rift, then the rift lifted up Draco, the Ultimate Ninja, Leonardo, Usagi, Donatello, and Traximus.

But the dinosaur like alien used his axe to stab the ground, "turtles grab on," he said.

He grabbed Donatello's bo staff, Donatello grabbed Usagi's ankle, Usagi grabbed Leonardo ankles, Leonardo grabbed the Ultimate Ninja's hands, and Draco grabbed the Ultimate Ninja's ankle.

* * *

Raphael carefully used his other hand to slip the war staff out of his sai.

"Master Splinter catch!" he said.

The red clad turtle tossed the war staff to Splinter, the grey rat caught it then handed it to the Damiyo.

"Here my friend hurry!" said Splinter.

"Yes I must close to rift immediately!" said the Damiyo.

"Hang on, I got you!" Leonardo said to the Ultimate Ninja.

"You will not be rid of me so easily," Draco said the Ultimate Ninja.

He grabbed his other ankle, growled, and started to pull.

"You fool! You'll kill us both!" the Ultimate Ninja yelled.

His hands started to slip out of Leonardo's hands.

"Stop fighting! You're slipping!" said Leonardo.

"Draco rot into the rift, where you belong!" the Ultimate Ninja said trying to kick Draco off of him.

Then his hands slipped out of Leonardo's hands.

"You fool!" Draco yelled.

"NOOO!" the Ultimate Ninja screamed.

"No!" yelled Leonardo.

Draco and the Ultimate Ninja started beating each other up as the got sucked into the rift.

"My son! No!" the Damiyo gasped. He hung his head in despair.

"Damiyo you must act now!" Splinter said.

"Yes," said the Damiyo, he used his war staff's power to close the rift.

Everyone fell down, Kluh got up so did Michelangelo, the orange clad turtle pulled his numb chuck out so hard that he accidentally hit Kluh in the head knocking him out, Michelangelo turned around twirling his numb-chucks.

"Yo ugly, do you think were suppose to fight now?" Michelangelo asked. he stopped twirling his numb-chucks.

"Uh yo," the goofy ninja said.

Michelangelo realized Kluh was defeated.

"Oops," said Michelangelo.

The crowd cheered for the orange clad turtle, the Damiyo put a seaweed like crown on Michelangelo's head.

"Michelangelo of dimension third earth, I crown you Battle Nexus champion!" the Damiyo announced.

He gave Michelangelo a light blue trophy, Leonardo pat his brother's shoulder, Donatello rubbed his head.

"I just can't believe I actually won," said Michelangelo.

Chanda hugged her son.

"That makes two of us," grumbled Raphael.

Splinter walked up to the Damiyo.

"I know that my son was rash and foolish but I morn his passing," the Damiyo said sadly.

"Perhaps he is not completely lost, the multiverse holds many mysteries there is always hope," said Splinter.

"Perhaps, but come gather your sons and wife, I must let you go home," said the Damiyo.

Leonardo and Usagi bowed to each other.

"It was an honor battling beside you and your brothers Leonardo, I hope that someday our paths will cross again," said Usagi.

"It is I who am honored Usagi you saved my life," said Leonardo.

Splinter joined his family, then the Damiyo began to transport them home.

"Farewell, and good battle to you all," said the Damiyo.

"See ya," Leonardo and Donatello said together.

"Later," said Raphael.

"Tata for now," said Michelangelo.

The water around them disappeared.

"Farewell my friend, live with honor," said the Damiyo.

The turtles, Splinter, and Chanda were finally home.

"We're home," said Leonardo.

"Wow, it's almost like it never happened," said Donatello.

"Oh it happened and I have a trophy here to prove it, see what it says Battle Nexus champion which is me the greatest warrior of full entire universe, which is me," Michelangelo bragged.

"You only won on a technicality," said Raphael.

"Um technically I kicked your sorrow butt in one of the battles remember?" Michelangelo teased.

Raphael growled and jumped on Michelangelo in fact he knocked them all down, they started pounding each other, Splinter and Chanda watched their sons fight.

"Yes it is great to be home," said Splinter.

"That's right Darling, and we're lucky to be alive I wanted to wait until we got home so I want to give you to three things," said Chanda.

She kissed Splinter on the cheek.

"That was for stopping me from almost going after the boys when you knew that hideous dragon was gonna eat me," said Chanda.

She kissed Splinter of the other cheek.

"That was for protecting me from that nasty dragon," she said.

Then gave one more kiss in Splinter's lips.

"And that one was for saving my life from that barbaric beast, thank you fifty times," said Chanda.

"You're welcome Chanda, you're welcome," said Splinter.

Suddenly in outer space there were millions of ships, the inside one of them sat Prime Leader Zanramon, in came Commander Mozar.

"Prime Leader, we have located the fugitoid's teleportation, the final destination is the third planet from the sun," said Commander Mozar bowing to his leader.

"Excellent prepare for a full scale invasion, we will crush the nobles of that world and claim the fugitiod for the glory of the tricitron republic," Prime Leader Zanramon said evilly, and then laughed evilly.

What the tricitrons don't know was that Professor Honeycutt aka the fugitoid was on earth before, but now isn't so the poor people of earth aren't going to know what these invaders are talking about or who this robot is, although they will eventually find out sooner or later, right now the earth is in great danger by alien dinosaurs, and the turtles will eventually figure this out once these unexpected guests do come to their home planet.

* * *

 **And that's the end of this story, I hope you enjoyed it. This does mark why Chanda isn't very comfortable around creatures that are so much bigger than her (but she will fight evil humans).**

 **The next story will be where Raphael gets mad at Splinter for favoring Leonardo over him and the others.**


End file.
